


One Day

by Melime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Don't Ask Don't Tell, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, what they had wouldn't have to be a secret anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Algum Dia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132769) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femtropebingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com/), proposal. Set around 1998/1999.

Sam knew she should be getting ready to leave. Never stay the night, always leave at a respectable hour; it was the third rule they established. The second was don’t tell anyone. The first was don’t give Cass any cause to suspect. So many rules, and all of them necessary to keep them from losing their careers at the very least, probably even facing harsher punishments. It would be funny, if it wasn’t so tragic, save the world however many times you want, but love the wrong person and suddenly you go from hero to criminal and from medals to court martials. It was wrong in so many ways, and every time she had to leave, she thought about that.

“Marry me,” Sam said suddenly, turning on the bed to face Janet.

Janet frowned, and analyzed her face for a long moment. “Not only we would be court martialed, but that isn’t legally recognized nowhere in the world.”

“I don’t mean now, although I do know a handful of planets that are more advanced than us on this aspect.”

Janet laughed. “I don’t think General Hammond would be very happy if we ran to another world to get married. What do you mean, then?”

“I need to know that things won’t be like this forever, that this isn’t all there is to our relationship. I need this not to be a secret for all our lives. Things will change, not now, but maybe five, ten, fifteen, twenty years from now. And when they do, I want to marry you.”

Janet turned to face the ceiling, thinking for a long moment. “Can we really know what our lives will be like that long from now? How can you know that you won’t decide that this is more trouble than it’s worth?”

They had similar conversations before, how could they not, alternating which side of the argument they were defending, and at this point they both knew everything the other had to say in this matter.

“Because I love you, and that’s worth anything we have to do to stay together. I don’t know how long it’ll take, or what we’ll have to face in the meantime, but that’s why I’m asking you to marry me.”

Janet shifted again, facing Sam. “Yes. As soon as we without risking court martial, the minute it becomes legal, yes, I’ll marry you. I want to marry you. I want to tell Cass, I want you to stay the night, I want to live with you, I want to have breakfast together and drive to work together and buy groceries together. I want you not to be a secret, and all of that will happen, one day.” She kissed her, like sealing a promise.

Sam smiled, caressing her face. “One day,” her smile faded, “but in the meantime, it’s getting late, and I need to leave.”

Janet nodded sadly. “I know. But come back tomorrow, we need to celebrate our engagement.”

Sam kissed her one last time before getting up to get dressed. This wasn’t much, nothing had really changed, but it gave her hope.


End file.
